Apollo and the Kurain Village
by GeekyGenius
Summary: Post DD- Apollo deceides to try something crazy. He still can't get over Clay's death, even with his murder identified. But will his plan to meet Clay again lessen his pain, or worsen it?


**AN:** Hello! Just a random idea for a little fic I had that is 5 pages long! I am proud of this little fic. Hope you enjoy too! ^_^

Sorry If Pearl is OOC, I am not sure how to write her older self. (Also in this fic Pearl and Maya haven't actually met Apollo yet.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, if I did, Trucy and Apollo would know they are siblings already.

Set post Dual Destinies. _Italics are thoughts._

It had started raining as soon as I stepped out of my small apartment. "Just my luck. As if today just wasn't miserable enough. "I mumbled under my breath. I sighed to myself as I locked the door to my apartment. I walked down the seemingly endless flight of stairs, the rain that was only spitting a moment before now was pelting down. I reached the bottom landing, and thanked the heavens that the train station was just down the street. _At least someone up there likes me. _I turned to look towards the dark and cloudy sky. I prepared to bolt from under the cover of the stairs, as I counted down in my head.

_Three…._

_Two…._

_One!_

_Run!_

I screamed in my head as I raced down the road, trying to avoid ruining my hair as much as possible. I was mere steps away as I saw the train pull up to the station. "Thank God I brought my ticket beforehand!" I mumbled exasperated under my breath. I ran up to the train and pressed the button to open the door. A moment later the train started to pull away. _No… NO! NOOOO! You can't be serious! Arghh! _I screamed in my head as I stared flabbergasted at the train that was continuing down the tracks. _Half an hour's wait. I have to wait half an hour. In the rain. Wait, this is the train station near my apartment…_

"Retreat!" I yelled to myself as I ran through the rain to my apartment to wait out what seemed like the longest 30 minutes in my life. I didn't bother to unlock my apartment and go inside for the short waiting time. I just sat against the door, counting the number of raindrops falling. This time, I left 5 minutes early to catch the train. I flew down the stairs, and took half the time waiting at the landing.

_Come on, you can make it this time. _I psyched myself up before beginning the countdown. _Three, two, one, __**GO!**_ I sprinted down the street, and arrived a good minute before the train. I let a small, relieved laugh escape my lips. I climbed aboard the train and let myself sink into the worn seats. The train to the Kurain Village wasn't the newest model, that was for sure. I closed my eyes for just a moment, I had a long trip ahead.

_~Time passes~_

I woke up, and saw that I was a few minutes away from the Kurain Village. I twiddled my thumbs as I waited for the driver to announce the station. As I exited the train and stepped onto the platform, I was shocked at my surroundings, it was nothing like I had imagined. I began walking through the odd town, not quite sure where to go, when I ran into a young girl, about Trucy's age. She didn't look like a normal teenager, but then neither did Trucy.

"Oops, Sorry!" I said to the girl after I had regained my balance. I took a quick moment to fully take in her appearance. Her hair was almost as impossible to believe as mine. It was certainly unique, but I liked it. She was dressed in a light purple kimono and had a necklace shaped like a 9 on her neck. It reminded me of that glowing green thing we had to use in the MASON trial. A magatama, I think it was called. I was pulled from my musings as she spoke to me.

"It's alright." She replied. "Hey mister? Are you that lawyer working with Mr Nick?" She questioned.

"Ahh… umm" I stumbled over my words, not quite sure what to say. _Who is Mr Nick? _"Well, I am a lawyer, but I work for Phoenix Wright, not Mr Nick…."

"Oh!" She cried out suddenly. "Mr Nick IS Phoenix Wright." She cried out happily, with a huge smile on her face.

_That answers a lot of questions…_

"So what is your name, Miss…?"

"Pearl Fey! But you can call me Pearls or Pearly." She spoke excitedly. "What is your name Mr Lawyer?"

"I'm Justice, Apollo Justice!" I grinned at my awesome thinking and how cool it sounded. _Wow, I feel just like James Bond! And who doesn't love a good pun._

Pearly giggled at my proudly smiling face as introduced myself.

"So why are you here, Mr Polly?" Pearly asked innocently.

_Polly! How did SHE get that nickname for me as well? Can't anyone call me Apollo?_

"I would like to see a Maya Fey. I was… umm…" _Come on, Justice! Pull yourself together._ I cleared my throat before continuing. "I want to request a spirit channelling." I let out a breath I hadn't even realised I had been holding. I was nervous and felt incredibly awkward, and I didn't know why. I don't like not knowing.

"Of course!" Pearly smiled. "I can take you to her if you would like?"

"Yes, thank you." I smiled nervously. _I can't believe I am going to do this!_

We walked through the small Village to the Fey manor, where Pearly told me the channelling would take place. Once we had reached the manor, Pearly led me to a large sort of room. It was weird, and I couldn't help staring at everything around me. A few minutes later, a lady dressed in a purple kimono with a messy topknot came in through the door. I immediately noticed that she also had what looked like an orange magatama around her neck. She sent a small smile my way.

"You are Apollo Justice, correct?" She asked formally.

"Y…Yes" I replied somewhat nervously, and I could feel myself subconsciously gulp.

"Great!" She cried enthusiastically, "Polly, you work for Nick, right? What can I do to help you?"

_Holy cow! ... She sure can change her demeanour at the flip of a coin. _

"It is just Apollo, actually… hahaha…" I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Um… and I want, I… I mean I would like for you to, if you could possibly… do a spirit channelling?" I stuttered.

"Of course!" She smiled brightly as she spoke, and ushered me into a unusual sort of chamber. I was half in a daze, still barely believing I was going to go through with this plan. _I can barely even believe I even have to do this… it shouldn't have ended like that… Clay…_

I muffled a sob that was threatening to come out and break the pathetic mask I put on in an attempt to hide my pain. Clay's murder had been gnawing at me, even with the trial resolved. It was all a blur, I remember telling Maya that it was Clay I wanted her to channel, and only fully zoned in when I saw Clay appear in front of me, dressed in the Spirit Medium's clothes.

"Clay!" I couldn't help myself crying out to my friend, _no, he was a brother, _as I leaned in and gave him a hug. _I don't care if hugging isn't manly! I missed Clay._

"Apollo."

Clay's voice spoke to me as the tears I had held back for so long fell.

"I'm sorry, Clay… I'm so sorry!"

All my regret for him not getting to live his dream and for not being there to prevent the murder came rushing out in my tears. It was over in a minute or so, I couldn't stay sad when my best friend was right there beside me.

Clay and I talked like we had before, time seemed to have slowed down just for us, and allowed us to have our moment. I didn't want it to end. I wanted my best friend beside me, dammit! I didn't want to lose him again. Suddenly, Clay broke our happy conversation.

"Have no regrets Apollo. Is there anything you needed to say to me?"

I looked up at him in shock, before lowering my head.

"I…"

"I won't forget you, Clay! And I won't let your life be a waste! I will continue to fulfil my dream, and Sol promised to go into space for you as well."

I was surprised at how forceful my voice sounded. Clay just smiled, and I could see the laughter in his eyes. He truly was an amazing friend.

"Just one question…"

"Of course, anything!" Clay responded with enthusiasm.

"What happens when you die? Can you see what is happening on Earth?" I looked at him with curiosity.

"Well…" He started, and I could tell he was struggling with how to word his answer. "All you really need to know is that I will be watching over you and Sol. You will never be alone, Apollo. Remember that." He smiled distantly at me, as if he could see into the events of the future. Right now, I didn't doubt he could.

"It's my time to go." He said solemnly, "Goodbye, Apollo, and have a good life."

"No, Clay! I don't want you to go! Not yet!" I shouted at him.

"You'll be fine, Apollo. We always are. I'M CLAY TERRAN AND I'M FINE! Your turn."

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, before softly smiling at the memories of us at primary school.

"Goodbye." We spoke simultaneously, our voices echoing throughout the silent chamber.

_Goodbye Clay… _

Maya was slightly dizzy as she returned to her body. She shook it off as she got up. I hadn't noticed who unlocked the door. I was still staring at where Clay had been only a few moments ago.

"Are you alright?" Maya's concerned voice reached my ears, penetrating my empty thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I shot her the first genuine smile I had ever given anyone in a while. "I really needed his help to get over his death. I gave a small laugh at how funny that sounded. Maya just smiled understandingly. Pearls came in soon thereafter to show me back to the train station. I talked with her as we walked, and was somewhat surprised to realise I had made a new friend. As we reached the station platform, I turned around.

"Thank you both." I gave a slight nod of my head to both Pearls and Maya, who had snuck along behind us.

"It was nice to meet you, Polly! Tell Nick he better come up and visit soon or the next time I see him he is buying me burgers!" Maya's happy voice rang throughout the small station.

"Alright." I told her, not quite sure if the burgers were some inside joke. I turned to walk onto the platform.

"Ah, Mr Polly!" Pearls voice called out. I turned around only to be greeted by two arms wrapped around my waist.

"It was nice to meet you too, Pearls." I gave the younger girl a smile. "But please just call me Apollo. Or Pollo. Anything but Polly." I whispered to her.

"It was nice meeting you Mr 'Pollo." She released her hug and sent me a small smile. I could tell we were going to be great friends.

_Would you look at that, Clay. I already got a new friend. Someone that doesn't call me Polly._

A slight wind passed by my ear, and I swear I could hear it say, 'I know Apollo. I know.' The train pulled into the station, and I turned and bolted, throwing a quick 'goodbye!' and 'Thanks again!' over my shoulder.

~Clay POV~

I watched as Apollo walked from the Fey manor to the train station. I whispered 'I know' to him, as a sort of response to his question. I didn't expect him to give a quick glance around._ So you can hear me, huh Apollo? _I followed him as he rode the train back to his apartment. _You will be fine now, Apollo. I know. _

**AN: **Feedback? Sorry for quality, written over a few panic days as a break between assignments. Please review, even if just a 'hi'.

And the question to answer in the reviews…. What do you think is the best ice cream flavour?

(I think either choc mint or lemon sorbet.)


End file.
